


crumpled bills

by RoseGold_En



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGold_En/pseuds/RoseGold_En
Summary: “Dan, you’re not going to believe this—”Neil tensed, his shoulders jumping as someone’s hand clasped onto his. He looked down at the unfamiliar hand, what he identified as track marks on the stranger’s arm.“... You’re not Dan.”“No,” Neil responded shortly.





	crumpled bills

It was early in the morning at The Foxhole and every customer looked dead on their feet. Neil Josten had been up since 5am but still had to stifle a yawn. No one sane would be upbeat at this hour.

“Dan, you’re not going to believe this—”

Neil tensed, his shoulders jumping as someone’s hand clasped onto his. He looked down at the unfamiliar hand, what he identified as track marks on the stranger’s arm. He glanced back up and had to crane his neck a bit to meet the guy’s gaze. He sported dark, spiky hair and was impressively tall, taller than Kevin or Nicky.

“— You’re not Dan.”

Judging by the video he had open on his phone, he hadn’t been paying attention and was aiming to show it to “Dan”.

“No,” Neil responded shortly, still visibly alarmed. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. There was an awkward moment before a girl with short, brown hair tapped the tall guy’s shoulder.

“Right here, Matt,” she spoke. She just looked amused, smiling at Neil. He assumed this was the “Dan” that Matt was talking about. They were similar in height, which was the only plausible conclusion that Neil could draw for why Matt confused them.

“Dan, there you are,” Matt said with a huge grin.

“Uh.” They were still holding hands. Matt seemed to notice at Neil’s wide eyed stare, looking at their conjoined hands. He then fixed him with an intense look.

“... I feel oddly compelled to finish this experience with you.”

Neil was hoping for this situation to end as quickly as possible, announcing bluntly, “I’m not paying.”

Or rather, he couldn’t. He only had a few crumpled dollar bills on his person and some coins.

“Oh, never mind, let me go back to my wife.” Matt _finally_ let go of Neil’s hand and turned back to Dan, holding out his hand.

“I’m not paying either,” she declared, smothering a laugh. Matt pouted, looking between her and Neil helplessly. Neil was fumbling to get his money out of his pocket since they were approaching the front of the line. The guy in front of him spoke up.

“Come hold my hand, sir. I’ll buy you anything you want.” He had a bright smile to match Matt’s, holding out his hand. Matt sighed in relief, moving to stand next to the blond stranger and intertwining their fingers. He looked over his shoulder, poking his tongue out.

“At least _someone_ cares about me.” Dan grinned and rolled her eyes playfully while Neil frowned and straightened out his bills. The blonde indeed paid for Matt’s frappuccino while they chatted and joked at the head of the line.

Dan tried to pay him back, but he just waved it off.

“Don’t worry about it, it was my pleasure.” He waved at them with a cheerful ‘goodbye, Matt’, leaving the shop. Neil had never seen this many cheery people in the morning.

“He was nice,” Matt mused. Neil grabbed his coffee and the sweet concoction he bought for Andrew, carrying them over to the table he had reserved for them. Andrew took his beverage before ripping the paper of his straw into tiny pieces. He poked it into his drink, bringing the straw to his mouth and dragging his bored gaze to Neil.

“Holding other people’s hands, huh?” He deadpanned.

“You saw that?” Neil blinked. He was unworried, recognizing the joking tone in his boyfriend’s voice. A smile surfaced on his lips for the first time since that eventful interaction. Andrew hummed, sipping from his drink.

“I’m not blind.”

“Do you… Want me to hold yours instead?” Neil asked slowly, dropping his hand to the table top. He sent a pointed gaze to Andrew’s unoccupied hand. He received a short glare but the blond didn’t protest. He slowly inched his hand over to Andrew’s, weaving their fingers together. He rubbed his thumb across his knuckles. “This is nice.”

“Quiet.” Neil’s smile just broadened as Andrew squeezed his hand. A now-familiar voice came from above them, making his bright eyes snap to the giant.

“Hey, I’m sorry about holding your hand earlier,” Matt apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s fine.” It was an accident, so Neil saw no need to see it as a big deal.

“I don’t think I actually introduced myself. I’m Matt Boyd.” Matt held out his hand. Neil shook it while Andrew ignored his presence all together.

“Neil. Neil Josten... This is my boyfriend, Andrew.”

“Hey. So, Neil, there’s no more tables. Do you mind if Dan and I sit with you?” Matt asked. Neil debated on it. He wouldn’t make Andrew sit with anyone if he didn’t want to, but he didn’t seem to care much at the moment. And the fact that Matt had not asked about Neil’s scars yet or looked at him funny tipped the balance in his favor.

He squeezed Andrew’s hand, who reciprocated a few seconds later.

**Yes.**

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this post.  
>   
> 
> Tumblr: foxhole-pipe-dream


End file.
